Tres momentos
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ReiGisa] Son los tres momentos que siempre recordarán.


**Tres momentos  
** _A Free fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Advertencia(s):** Shonen Ai. Post-series. Future!Fic.

Escrito para el intercambio navideño de la comunidad minivicios de LJ, en 2014.

 **Personaje(s)** : Rei Ryugazaki/Nagisa Hazuki.

 **Rating** : T.

 **Disclaimer:** Free no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación.

* * *

Rei Ryugazaki continuamente recordaba tres momentos que habían marcado su vida, tres momentos que estarían en su cabeza porque habían sido maravillosos momentos aunque no se hubiesen dado como esperaba. Rei Ryugazaki siempre había sido reconocido por su obsesivo gusto por lo _hermoso_ , pero esos tres momentos en su cabeza realmente no habían sido exactamente _hermosos_. El que los recordase con cariño y ciertamente con amor no significaba que en el momento no hubiese querido arrojarse del quinto piso de un edificio por haber presenciado (y participado) en escenas tan poco hermosas. Pero pese a todo, no se arrepentía tampoco. Sentía que si las cosas no se hubiesen dado como se dieron, probablemente en ese momento todo sería demasiado diferente.

— ¡Rei-chan! ¡Ya llegué!  
Y todo estaba bien tal y como estaba.

―

Nagisa Hazuki tendía a recordar muchas cosas, como cuando pudo comer panes especiales (muchísimos) en un solo día o cuando despidió a sus mejores amigos: Makoto y Haruka antes de que ellos se fuesen a Tokio. Nagisa recordaba una multitud de cosas que adoraba comentar siempre, sobre todo momentos penosos de un amigo y observar su reacción cuando se lo comenta. Pero Nagisa tiene momentos preferidos que recuerda continuamente, incluso en momentos en los que realmente no debería estar recordándolos, como cuando está estudiando y su mente divaga en aquellos recuerdos. Hay tres, por sobre todos los demás recuerdos que Nagisa tiene rondando en su cabeza, que son los que siempre se aparecen y hacen que Nagisa adquiera una sonrisa amplia el resto del día. Esos tres recuerdos le hacen feliz, hacen que su corazón se alegre y que la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro sea capaz de iluminar la carretera por la noche. Nagisa recuerda esos momentos en especial porque son los que le ayudaron a llegar a donde está.

— Bienvenido, Nagisa-kun. ¿Cómo ha sido tu día?  
Un lugar en el que puede compartir con su amado. _Con Rei-chan_.

―

Pero bueno, de nada sirve mentar tanto los dichos recuerdos, los dichos momentos, sino se sabe cuáles momentos son. En realidad, Nagisa y Rei hablan de los momentos que guiaron su relación hasta el punto en el cual se encuentran. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la época en la cual estudiaban en Iwatobi junto a Makoto Tachibana y Haruka Nanase. Ha pasado mucho tiempo también desde que competían ellos cuatro contra los del Samezuka en donde estaban Rin Matsuoka, Nitori Aiichirou, los hermanos Mikoshiba y Sousuke Yamazaki. Puede que continuamente ambos extrañen aquellos días, los días de nadar y entrenar junto a los relevos. _Los relevos_. Pero no importa cuánto tiempo pase, Nagisa y Rei siempre van a recordar aquellos viejos buenos tiempos. Incluso en los nuevos buenos tiempos.

Pero, continuamos desviándonos de lo principal. ¿Cuáles son los momentos exactos que Nagisa y Rei recuerdan tanto? Pues es bastante simple, son los primeros momentos de su relación. A modo literal, por supuesto. Nagisa y Rei continuamente recuerdan su primer beso, su primer te quiero (o te amo, en caso de Nagisa) y su primera vez. Desgraciadamente para Rei, los momentos no fueron tan hermosos como él quería que fuesen. En realidad, fueron de todo menos hermosos. Pero no por no haber sido hermosos no son recordados con cariño, solo hay que ahorrarse un poco cómo fueron las cosas e incluso se pueden contar modificando unos pocos datos.

Aunque esto tiene que ser totalmente verídico, así que aquí se contará todo tal y como fue, incluso aunque Rei quiera tirarse del quinto piso de un edificio y Nagisa se reía de él de forma escandalosa. Si tenemos que contar esto, tenemos que remontarnos a un tiempo atrás, unos meses después de que Makoto Tachibana (aquí apodado cariñosamente Mako-chan) y Haruka Nanase (aquí apodado cariñosamente Haru-chan) se fuesen a Tokio para estudiar. Justo al inicio del nuevo año escolar.

―

Rei Ryugazaki tenía una misión, misión que se había autoimpuesto en el preciso instante en el cual Makoto Tachibana le había dejado a cargo del club de natación. ¿Cuál era la misión que se había autoimpuesto? Reunir miembros para el equipo de natación. Después de todo un club compuesto por tres personas (Gou, Nagisa y él mismo) no podía considerarse un club. Necesitaban más personas. Por eso, Rei estaba un tanto intranquilo, mientras que Nagisa a su lado simplemente comía uno de los panes que tanto le gustaban. Era increíble como no parecía afectarle lo que ocurría.

Rei recordó que Gou había planeado una forma de reunir reclutas, que de verdad el presidente del club esperaba que funcionase. Rei decidió que para esa presentación pondría todo de su parte, aunque que le echasen agua en la cara no le parecía muy interesante pero... Contra cualquier pronóstico que Rei pudiese hacer, efectivamente los planes de Gou Matsuoka resultaron. Y por supuesto que Rei no se quejó, tampoco Nagisa, ambos estaban realmente emocionados cuando vieron personas interesadas, los ojos de ambos llegaban a brillar.

Para el final de ese día, Rei e incluso Nagisa estaban agotados. Felices, pero agotados. El día en sí mismo no tendría que haber sido tan difícil, pero a Gou le había picado la idea de que como tenían nuevos reclutas _tenían que_ demostrarles todo el entrenamiento del club de natación. Entrenamiento infernal se había quedado corto para describir el entrenamiento al que les sometió la pelirroja hermana de Rin. Rei no recordaba haberse cansado tanto nadando desde que habían ido a la Isla y habían nadado en el mar. Relevos, demostraciones de estilos, el primer intento de Rei en nado de espalda... sí, había sido agotador. Pero los nuevos reclutas, en vez de sentirse intimidados, habían incluso participado con ellos lo que demostraba que estaban comprometidos con el club. Y eso hacía muy feliz a Rei.

Nagisa estaba debajo de la ducha, disfrutando del agua sobre su cuerpo, mientras que Rei solo cerraba los ojos intentando obviar su dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo. Estaba tan agotado... Ahogó un bostezo con su mano derecha, y estiró los brazos. Escuchó a Nagisa hablarle, por lo que Rei se giró rápidamente. Idiota de él, porque con el agua a sus pies y con su poca capacidad motora debido a su cansancio, terminó resbalando en una imagen digna de estar en su autobiografía y con el título: "La caída menos hermosa". Ah, pero para empeorar y como si fuese una telenovela barata (de esas que tiene solo clichés), Rei cayó justo encima de Nagisa. Y como el destino parecía estar en su contra, su rostro estaba contra el de Nagisa y sus labio unidos.

— ¿Sabes, Rei-chan? Ese fue mi primer beso— dijo Nagisa en cuanto Rei se paró casi de un salto, Rei se sonrojó por completo.

 _«Este fue el peor primer beso de la historia»_ pensó Rei con desesperación.

―

Curiosamente, fue ese mismo primer beso el que provocó que toda su relación comenzase a avanzar, fue el beso lo que necesitaban para que su relación pudiese por fin cambiar. Porque había algo que Rei no quería admitir, y eso había sido que sentía un cariño mucho más allá de la amistad desde que Nagisa lo había salvado de ahogarse. Estaba enamorado de él, y por eso tampoco quería que su primer beso con el rubio fuese recordado como un accidente.

Rei se había comportado de forma evasiva desde ese primer beso, y Nagisa lo había notado, lo que había sido la razón para que Nagisa se comportase un poco más insistente cuando estaba con Rei, exigía su atención incluso cuando estaban entrenando. Rei lo había notado, pero la verdad es que seguía sintiéndose mal por ese fallido primer beso. Sin embargo, aquel día Nagisa no pretendía dejarlo escapar. No podía, quería que Rei-chan lo volviese a tratar como antes.

— ¡Rei-chan! Hoy vamos a Samezuka para ver a Ai-chan— declaró sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, tomando de la mano a Rei y obligándolo a seguirle.

En realidad, no fueron a Samezuka. En cambio, Nagisa llevó a Rei a un lugar casi desaparecido, pero siguiendo el rumbo que tomaban para ir a Samezuka, cuando estuvieron ahí Rei lo pudo notar. Los ojos de Nagisa estaban llenos de lágrimas, Rei se alarmó al notarlo y se acercó rápidamente a Nagisa.

Nagisa no pudo evitarlo, pese a quererlo, y es que simplemente la idea de que Rei pudiese estar enojado con él lo mataba por dentro. Porque había llegado a esas conclusiones, a que Rei pudiese estar molesto con él, y no le gustaba. No le gustaba la idea. Nada.

— Perdóname, Rei-chan— susurró el rubio, mientras Rei se acercaba a él— pero no puedo soportarlo, que me trates diferente solo por el beso. _Te amo, Rei-chan._

Decir que Rei estaba sorprendido con esas palabras era poco, sin embargo olvidó absolutamente toda su sorpresa, dejándola en otro lugar. Lejos, muy lejos. Solo había una forma de responder a Nagisa, con la verdad, porque siempre debía responder con la verdad.

— Te quiero, Nagisa-kun.

―

Si bien, Nagisa recordaba ese momento con cariño, Rei siempre que lo recordaba se sentía la peor persona del mundo, porque había hecho llorar por primera vez a Nagisa. Jamás se imaginó que Nagisa lloraría por ello y por eso no lo recordaba con tanto cariño como podría haberlo recordado. Sin embargo, fue justo después de ese momento que Nagisa le había invitado a su casa (en donde sus padres no estaban) y habían terminado entre besos y caricias haciendo el amor. Por supuesto que Rei había sido inexperto, preocupado porque pudiese dañar a Nagisa pero también porque no sentía que estaba bien hacerlo... lo había hecho llorar, no sentía que mereciese todo ese cariño que le profesaba el rubio. Pero para Nagisa estaba bien, porque lo quería, _lo quería_ de verdad.

Ese día había sido su primera vez juntos, pero también la primera vez de cada uno, por eso siempre lo recordaban. Puede que realmente todo fuese recordado con cariño pero cada momento había tenido sus partes malas, sobre todo el nerviosismo o simplemente los accidentes. Pero pese a todo, la pareja lo recordaba con cariño. Porque gracias a esos momentos es que había podido ser lo que eran ahora, una pareja feliz. Y eso era lo importante, ¿no? De aquellos _tres momentos_.


End file.
